Non sum dignus
by lidiladilom
Summary: Félvér Herceg folytatás. Harryben végleges elhatározás érlelődik. Barátaival a tettek mezejére lépnek, és elindulanak Piton és a lélekdarabok nyomába. Ebben a sorrendben. Útjuk rögös, és teli van meglepetésekkel. Első mű, kérem megértéseteket. Üdv!
1. Prológus

**Non sum dignus**

Prológus

A fekete hajú fiú sötéten, mozdulatlanul állt az ablak előtt. Szemüvege lencséin visszatükröződtek az éjszaka fényei. Keze háta mögött összefonva, lábai szilárdan megvetve a fapadlón, kényelmes kisterpeszben. Várt.  
A közeli kálvinista templom tornyán a tizenkettes számra ugrott a nagymutató és megkondult a nagyharang. 

_Egy._

Zengő, érces hangja finoman megrezegtette az üveget a fiú előtt, aki messze nézett.

_Kettő._

Egykor voltak szülei, két nagyszerű varázsló, csupa élet és fény. De egy zöld fénynyalábbal életük fonalát örökre elvágták.

_Három._

Élt egy barátjuk is, vidám cimbora és hű társ viharok idején. Nem akarta elárulni legjobb barátját, és legszebb éveit adta cserébe. Ő sincs már.

_Négy._

Egy másik barátjuknak még gyerekkorában tönkretették az életét, kényszerítve, hogy havonta egyszer vérengző ember-farkas szörnnyé változzon. Őt kiközösítette a varázsvilág.

_Öt._

Volt egy fiú, régen, félóriás volta miatt lenézték, de menedéket talált egy iskolában. Varázsló lehetett volna, de megvádolták és kicsapták.

_Hat._

Régen élt egy család, nagymama, szülők, és egy fiú. A férfi és a nő most alig élnek, a Szent Mungóban vegetálva, meg sem ismerve gyermekük arcát.

_Hét._

Egy fiú is élt egykor, erős, hűséges, bátor bajnoka iskolájának. Neki is ártatlanul kellett meghalnia. És idejekorán.

_Nyolc._

Volt egy nagyhatalmú mágus, erős és jó ember, az utolsó remény. Vezető volt, most halott. Elárulta, aki teljes bizalmát élvezte.

_Kilenc._

Sok száz ember élt egykor, boldog tudatlanságban a mágia világát illetően. És mindez mehetett volna így tovább, ha nincsenek útjában egy hatalomvágyó idegennek.

_Tíz._

Ezrek és ezrek éltek békében egymással, egészen az Ő felbukkanásáig. Onnantól kezdve félelem és rettegés lett mindennapi osztályrészük, legyenek nők vagy férfiak, öregek vagy fiatalok.

_Tizenegy._

Volt egyszer egy boldog világ, de ennek már vége. Valami feltámadt az ismeretlenből, valami gonosz és sötét. Eleinte pusztán baljósnak hatott, de már tudomásul kell venni, hogy nem csak ennyi. Végzetes. És mint ilyennek, nincs helye a földön.

Itt az idő, hogy Voldemortnak vége legyen, egyszer és mindenkorra.

_Tizenkettő._

Messze szállt a hang, s hosszan visszhangzott még az üres utcákon. Harry Potter betöltötte 17. életévét.


	2. 1 fejezet: Ég veled Private Drive

**A/N: Ez kicsit sokáig tartott, bocsesz. Valahogy leragadtam az 5. fejezetnél, és nem volt kedvem megírni az előzményeket...**

**Hát, minden jót :)**

**1. fejezet**

**Ég veled Private Drive**

Harry még egyszer utoljára végignézett Privet Drive-i szobáján. Nem mintha olyan nagyon nehezen szakadt volna el tőle, de ez a ház azért mégiscsak élete nagy részében a fedelet jelentette a feje fölött. Ezen az ágyon sírta magát álomba, mikor senki nem akarta megvigasztalni, évekkel ezelőtt. Itt írta éjszakánként a házi feladatait, és órákhosszat álmodozott a Roxfort nevű száztornyú kastélyról, ahol életében először boldog volt. Nem is beszélve az izgalmakról, amiket, jól emlékezett, a tökéletes rejtekhely keresése okozott. Szinte olyan volt, mint egy játék.

Még egyszer ellenőrizte a titkos padlódeszka alatti teret, nem hagyott-e véletlenül valamit ott. Korábban eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy „az ágyon felejt" egy érintésre színes tintát spriccelő pennát (garantáltan ellenáll minden tisztítóbűbájnak!) kifejezetten a kedves Dudley részére, de elhessegette a gondolatot. Élete első felnőtt cselekedeteként elhatározta, hogy felülemelkedik unokatestvére iránti utálatán és nem áll bosszút most, mikor már legálisan is varázsolhat. (legalább is egyelőre)

Különben is, most fontosabb dolgok foglalkoztatták.

Már korábban összepakolta a holmiját, az üstöt, a bájitalkellékeket, könyveket, a bagolyketrecet (Hedvig a sötét eget járta valahol, semmi aggodalom) és azt a néhány ruhadarabot, amit undorodás nélkül a magáénak mondhatott, éberen várva az utolsó harangütést. Már épp megragadta volna a láda fogantyúját, hogy levonszolja a lépcsőn, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy már megteheti, hogy lebegteti.

Elmosolyodott. Annyi probléma közt majdnem elfelejtkezett az örömről, hogy most már felnőtt.

Lekormányozta csomagját az előszobába, és belépett nagynénje és nagybátyja szobájába. Elköszönni.

Még nemigen járt a hálószobában estefelé, egyetlen gyerekkori esettő eltekintve, mikor valami szörnyen horrorisztikus álomból felébredve, úgy 3-4 éves lehetett, sírástól maszatos arccal és levegőt kapkodva be akart kéredzkedni. De csak egy csattanós pofont és néhány szitokszót kapott. Idősebb Dursley a hátán fekve hortyogott nagy bőszen, nyitott szájjal, bal kezében öntudatlanul összegyűrt paplanhuzattal. Mellette Petunia, a felesége, a jobb oldalán feküdt, ajkait összeszorította, mintha valami gusztustalan dologról álmodna.

Harry csendben nézte őket egy darabig, bizonytalanul. Nem tudta, nem jobb ötlet-e inkább levelet hagyni… de mégsem, így korrektebb. Szemtől szembe, nyilvánvalóan és kereken.

Finoman megrázta nagynénje vállát.

-Khhhhmmm… Petunia néni… Vernon bácsi… kérlek ébredjetek fel….

Petunia összerezzent, megránduló bal kezével önkéntelenül oldalba bokszolva férjét, s lassan magához tért.

-Mia … mi a fenét akarsz itt?- szólt reszelős hangon, miután felismerte Harryt.

- Búcsút mondani.

Közben Vernon Durley is felébredt, és kezdett dühbe gurulni.

-Egyáltalán honnan veSZED A BÁTORSÁGOT, HOGY IDE BEGYERE…

-Ne aggódj- szakította félbe a fiú halkan –, többet nem fordul elő. Nem hinném, hogy látjuk még egymást. Ég áldjon.

A beálló döbbent csöndben, nem tudván mit tenni, félszegen intett egyet és fordult az ajtó felé. De Petúnia elkapkodott kérdése megállította.

-Várj, nem neki kéne eljönnie érted? A vénembernek?

-CSAK NEM GONDOLOD, HOGY ILYENEK, MINT Ő, MÉG EGYSZER BETESZIK IDE A LÁBUK…

Harry mélyet sóhajtott.

-Nem tud eljönni. Meghalt.- válaszolta és elindult kifelé.

Egy magas, sovány alak lépkedett csendben a hatalmas épület kőfalai közt. Fekete folt a fekete háttérben. Nem csapott nagy zajt, bár teljesen mindegy is volt, itt úgy sincsenek őrök.

Varázsló létére egész jól kiismerte magát ebben a mugli könyvtárban, a könyvek ízléses és praktikus elrendezésben kínálták magukat a szabadpolcokon, gerinccel kifelé. Nocsak, úgy látszik, a mágia nélkül élő szervezetek is képesek az elemi logika parancsait követni… Nos, így persze könnyebb is lesz megszerezni, amit kell…

Csend volt, megtöltve félelmetes szavakkal, emlékekkel. Bármennyire meglepte saját magát is e tény, nem szerette a csendet. Csak előhívta az agyából a hangokat, melyeket nem akart hallani többet, üvöltéseket és sikolyokat, átkozódást, nyögést, fájdalmat…

Csontjaiban érezte még a Cruciókat, melyeket azért kapott, mert fel kellett adnia kém-státuszát Anglia legnagyobb mágusiskolájának tanári karában. Aztán persze eszébe jutott Voldemortnak, hogy Dumbledore, a kor legnagyobb mágusa nélkül az iskola amúgy is elvesztette magas színvonalát, és megdicsérte. Mindig ebben a sorrendben megy…

Gúnyos mosolyra húzódtak ajkai, de nem látta senki.

Hiszen ő csak egy fekete folt volt a fekete háttérben.

Harry már az előszobában járt, mikor a visító hang utolérte.

-Állj!- megtorpant. Nagynénje jött ki utána, zilált hálóingben. No, most megkapja. Egy utolsó panaszáradat az anyjáról és a hajlamairól, még mielőtt elmegy!

-És mi lesz az utolsóval?- Ez váratlanul jött.

-Az utolsó mivel?

-Tudod! Biztosan elmondta, el kellett mondja, nem lehet, hogy a sírba vitte!- Petúnia szinte könyörgött a szemével, de Harrynek halvány fogalma sem volt, miért. A hálószobából Vernon óbégatása hallatszott, de Petúnia bekiabált neki valamit, hogy ebből most maradjon ki, ez csak kettejükre tartozik. És Harrynek hirtelen eszébe jutott a rivalló. Mikor is volt, úgy két éve, három éve? „Emlékezz az utolsóra!"

A nő komolyan a szemébe nézett és elkezdte.

-Dumbledore megígérte, hogy ha gondot viselek rád a 17. születésnapodig, ha eltűrlek a házamban, etetlek és ruházlak, akkor, mielőtt végképp kilépsz az életemből a beteges tulajdonságaiddal együtt, hogy soha többet ne kelljen hallanom rólad… teljesíti …egy utolsó, legnagyobb kívánságomat.- a fiú arcáról sugárzó döbbenet további magyarázatra sarkallta a nőt.

-Nézd. Te nem tudod, mit éreztem, mikor Lily nyaranta hazajött … és ebédidőben az asztalnál mesélte azokat a furcsábbnál furcsább történeteket emberekről, akik visszanövesztették az amputált tagjaikat, aranyérméket kapartak elő a földből, évtizedekkel hosszabbították meg az életüket… vagy palotákat teremtettek néhány korhadt fatörzsből! A ti fajtátok hallatlan dolgokra képes, bármit kívánhatok, megtörténhet… hát egyszer miért ne lehetne hasznom belőle, hogy a húgom is közéjük tartozik? Ennyit igazán megérdemlek az élettől! Vagy talán nem etettelek, ruháztalak? Hagytam, hogy egy fedél alatt élj a fiammal, iskolába küldtelek, mi panaszod lehetne?

A fiút megdermesztette a nagynénje szavaiból áradó megvetés és kétségbe esett kapzsiság. Odasétált a falhoz, ahová a seprűjét támasztotta, majd pálcája egy intésével felemelte kofferét.

-Petúnia néni. Hát nem érted, hogy ami igazán kellett volna nekem, az egy igazi család?

Elindult.

-Nem tudok semmilyen utolsó kívánságról, sajnálom.

Kint a levegő hűvös volt és kellemes illatokkal terhes. Elsétált a kertkapuig, s kilépett, amikor különös dolog történt. Háta mögött a házat vakító kék színű fénykör vonta be a bejárati ajtó küszöbétől indulva egészen a kéményig. A fény pulzált egy darabig, szakaszosan megvilágítva a küszöbön álló hálóinges Petúnia döbbent arcát, majd szép lassan kihunyt.

Harry nem tudta mire vélni az egészet, épp készült benyitni a kertkapun, hogy megkérdezze, nincs-e valami baj, amikor felfigyelt nagynénje gyűlölettől izzó arcára az ajtóban.

-Menjen innen, koszos csavargó, ez nem szegényház! Menjen, vagy kihívom a rendőrséget!

A fiú nem erőltette tovább. Úgy látszik semmi baja nincs, és ennyi, vége köztük mindenféle kapcsolatnak. Még hogy csavargó!

Sóhajtott egyet és elindult az úton, ahol már várta egy sötét ruhás alak.

**A/N: Ó igen, fogalmam sincs, hogy néz ki a Dursley-ház, bocsi, csak így képzeltem. A fényről majd kiderül, hogy mi is egész pontosan, ahogy a sötét ruhás alakról is... Tipp van?**


End file.
